


Doff the Cap

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, F/M, Graduation, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slice of Life, Young Ardyn Izunia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: After six long years, Prompto has gotten his Masters degrees. With long nights and tight study schedules behind him, he celebrates his accomplishments with his family. Can he handle the plans his boyfriend has for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompto's Birthday.

Prompto grins reading the text as it appears on his watch. "I'm so proud of you,"the first one says quickly followed by "I can't believe your mine." He tears up a bit and his smile is just a chain reaction from the dedicated boyfriend that sits in the audience somewhere, the one that has caused his heart to swell till his chest hurts. Today is his day and someone in this sea of people is proud of his accomplishments. He's sure Ignis and Gladio care, and he knows Noctis is excited to see him walk across that stage and finally, after eight years, get his Masters. 

Their congratulations don't pale in comparison to his boyfriends, they just aren't as bright. 

The knots in his stomach twist and Prompto wants to throw up. Instead he bites his lip and inhales deeply through his nose. He repeats the action, each time recalling one if the text he has just received. Then his watch vibrates again. 

Flicking his arm he reads the short sentence once then again. "I'm going to eat you out like Black Forest cake." 

Its quickly followed by a kissy face emoji and a peach. Prompto stares at it, swiping his finger cross the screen when it goes black. He's so enraptured with his thoughts, with the fact that his boyfriend has plans to do something Prompto has asked for before, just to try, that the guy behind him pushes into his back. 

"Dude, they've called you three times." Prompto giggles nervously. Hes at the base of the stairs and his luck he's going to trip up them, making a fool of himself. Not like his man still won't treat him to a nice dinner. The first step is the hardest, it just gets easier as he walks, head high, to the President of the Bisou Pulchram College of Liberal Arts and the Dean of Altissia Universities' Journalism Department. The woman smiles at him, thanking him for all his hard work and dedication to his craft, the Dean claps him on the shoulder and wishes him a bright future. 

"Congrats Prom!" Gladio hoist him into the air, squeezing the air from his lungs. When Prompto's back cracks, Gladio sets him down and ruffles his hair. Ignis half hugs him, rubbing his back gently. 

"We are all proud of you Prompto." 

"Thanks Iggy," Ignis nods. 

Noctis is next, engulfing his best friend in a bear hug. Unlike Gladio's bone crusher Noctis clings and they toddle in a circle till Luna mutters an embarrassing "Noct." 

Its unbecoming of a Prince to cling publicly. He will later when they are at the restaurant in the rented She takes his place with a quick squeeze and a kiss to his cheek. "I hope you see many places." 

Prompto laughs, "We will." Prompto shifts over as a hand comes to rest on his waist, squeezing around his gown as the other offers him a large bouquet of roses and syllesblossoms. Noctis rolls his eyes, face souring. Despite the years of dating he still hates him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner is a display of wealth and the food reflects that. It's not that it's something high end, just Altissia isn't cheap and Gladio wants noodles and Ignis insist that it's something more than a styrofoam cup from the corner store. Which Prompto wouldn't mind now, that last text on his mind. 

After the ceremony he had gone home, the rented condo along Viale delle scimmie verdi he had called home since a fateful night seven years ago left Prompt with a horrible hangover and a painful rear end. What was supposed to be a drunken one night stand became the best thing in his life and the worst for Noctis. 

Over those years, Prompto has come to enjoy the beautiful view of Altissa in various spots and points of view in the flat. Out of the entre building, his favorite part of the flat is the canal entrance. It made it easier sneaking in when his boyfriend's parents and younger brother lived there, now it's just them. Somnus having decided to study in Insomnia, as the baby his parents followed. 

"I got you a gift." Prompto stops his foraging through the closet for something to wear that wasn't stuffy or needed a tie. "Will you wear it?" He catches Ardyn's reflection in the mirror that hangs in the back of their closet. His heart pinches, almost like he is paralyzed from the way Ardyn gazes at him. The combination of waving deep plum-at first Prompto was sure he had dyed it, such a rare color, but the morning after their fateful meeting he confirmed that shades match the drapes- and golden brown steal the air from his lungs. It could be Prompto's own silent desires to be devoured and left fulfilled. Ardyn's choice of a grey three piece suit with contrasting coal shirt and accents is the cherry on top of the proverbial cake, a well presented gift that Prompto is barely managing to leave wrapped. 

Prompto's hands linger over a pair of hangers. He tugs them out-a pair of shorts in one hand and a tank top in the other. "Can I see it?"

Ardyn pushes off the frame stalking Prompto, cat and mouse, "of course."

Prompto jerks up, his fingers push against the handle of the fork as another strong vibration rattles against his prostate, through his organs to his bones. His skin prickles with goose flesh and he wants to cry, beg Ardyn to let him cum. He holds back for the sake 9f their friends, but he's sure he won't be lasting as the device starts a slow, steady vibration. Beside him, his boyfriend leans over arm resting cross the back of his seat like he doesn't have the remote in his blazer pocket, like the asshole isn't sitting beside him fiddling with the vibrations. Buzz buzz, pulse, vrr vrr. Prompto reaches for his drink. 

"Are you alright babe?" He holds the glass to Prompto's lips, helping him to a few gulps of beer. He's not against pda, it's a fact that he enjoys it no matter where or who is in attendance. There is no leveling system or grade to climb. It's one to ten with a sensuous drag of tongue across Prompto's lip. He doesn't need to do it twice as Prompto parts his lips, he forgets himself, who hes with as the kiss goes deeper. Till Gladio whoops and Noctis grumbles. 

Prompto jerks back, cheeks red with desire. Love drunk, or lust drunk he isn't sure. He does know he wants the plug out and he can't handle it with his cock caged. Why did he have to wear these shorts of all things? 

"Excuse me," Prompto shoves away from the table as Noctis levels Ardyn with a glare. 

Ignis frowns elbowing Gladio roughly. Luna brings her napkin to her mouth, hiding her smile behind it. "You're an ass." Noctis tosses his napkin on the table, ready to leave and comfort his friend in what Noctis believes is embarrassment. Except Luna is faster and silently tells him to sit. Noctis waves his hands as the door closes behind the Ass. "Luna, I get you grew up with him, but he's a complete douchebag."

Luna shakes her head and Pat's Noctis on the leg, "Prompto will be fine. It's not your job to check up on him."

Noctis huffs, kicks a leg out impolitely ignoring Ignis. "Ardyn is far better than that coworker of our dear brother."

"Luche is a twat, all high and mighty." Gladio backs Ignis up. Noctis grunts, poking at his carrots.

He loves Prompto, the same way he loves Ignis and Nyx, his older adopted brothers. Naw, Prompto is either the fish tacos or fried chicken he's snuck from the Leide Fried Chicken on fifth street, across from the YRP boutique. Yeah, Noctis sits up, Prompto is his fish taco and Luna is his fried chicken. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto isn't fine. The plug's vibrations are getting stronger as he hops about the bathroom. He fumbles the button of his shorts a whimper escapes as his hand pushes against his hard cock, rubbing frantically. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fucaahh." The button finally gives way, the shorts frantically shoved down to his knees along with the tight pair of trunks. Back against the stall wall, Prompto glances at the door, he's sure he has locked it but now, with his cock in one hand and the other tugging and thrusting the plug in, out, in at a rapid pace, he doesn't care. 

Just frustrated. 

Nothing is working, hes close, but the plug isn't getting that spot from his standing angle. Not when he grinds back, it just falls miserably short. He stills his hand, gripping the base. He could get on the floor, ass up and he's sure then it would at least brush against him and make him see stars. 'It's so dirty.' 

"Prompto?" Ardyn inquires the door closing behind him, pleased not worried. The contrast between him and Noctis. Noctis would have been worried, in Ardyn he can hear the lust and readiness to pounce on Prompto. Not that Prompto is going to complain as he drags in a sharp breath, hand trembling on his cock. 

The stall door snaps against the wall startling him with the sound. He expected all this from the moment Ardyn offered him the gift. 

Ardyn smirks, gazing down at him from above like he is the scum of Eos, Prompto the shit stain on a toilet seat. "Your such a needy whore. You couldn't wait a few minutes could you?" 

Ardyn scoffs, as he works his shoe off, lifting it up and pushing against Prompto's cock. 

"No," Prompto whispers, hands gripping the leg of Ardyn's pants. The plug whirls to life setting a violent pace. 

Ardyn toes the flushed prick head, grimacing as cum drips onto his socks. "Ugh, lick it off."

A whimper from Prompto as a sock meets his cheek. It's warm, wet from his cum and faintly smells of leather and sweat. He forgoes his cock in favor of gripping Ardyn's foot. The first lick is rough, the socks a wool blend, Prompto's own gift to Ardyn for getting first place in a short film two years ago. His tongue darts between toes, drawing the big one in and lavishing it till the sock is thoroughly soaked. "You're fucking gross." 

Ardyn pulls his foot back sneering as he pulls it off into a ball. "I doubt you'll be quiet."

Noctis pokes at the dessert, a Gralean inspired black forest cake- Prompto's favorite after a visit to the Northern Niflheim continent years ago. One Ardyn had superficially requested but because of him making a show and embarrassing Prom, Noctis gets to poke the alcohol infused cake like it had personally wronged him. 

"It's been ten minutes. I'm gonna go find Prom." 

Luna reaches out to grab him this time only Noctis turns just out of her reach. Across from them Ignis shakes his head stopping Gladio from trailing after their charge. 

With the snap of the door this time, Luna smiles openly, Ignis mirroring her glee. 

"He'll never do that again." Gladio hums as he pulls another thick slice of cake off the platter. 

The plug vibrates in a circle, spinning then rolling back till it hits the tile corner of the floor. Prompto moans, vent and braced against the stall wall. The makeshift gag-Ardyn's sock-isn't muffling any sounds Prompto makes. They echo, Ardyn is sure anyone outside can hear them. He doesn't care, Prompto muttering curses as Ardyn licks from ball base to hole, tongue swirling while one hand squeezes and slides down Prompto's length. Prompto mutters a semi muffled "fuck me already." 

He isn't in the position to demand, Ardyn isn't going to put up with them anyway. "Shut up," Ardyn growls turning Prompto's head to face forward, pressing against his boyfriend. When Prompto whimpers, Ardyn lifts his hand and comes down hard on Prompto's exposed rear. 

"I gave you a present," another smack, much harder that Prompto jerks forward. He's pulled roughly back. "But you weren't happy with that." Prompto turns his head, eyes teared and face streaked with glistening lines. Ardyn grimaces, lip curling as he frees himself from his dress pants. Prompto's gaze drops from his boyfriend's disgusted gaze to Ardyn's cock -The Emperor's throne, Prompto named it after a drunken night in and proclaiming himself the Emperor. "You want to suck me off? Like a good bitch?" 

Prompto does, but he also wants to get off. His eyes follow Ardyn's hand, the way it pinches at the tip, cum dripping over thick fingers. "I want you to fuck me." Minute relief fills Ardyn's face as he lines up and slides in with little resistance. 

Any thoughts Prompto has become jumbled. Ardyn sets a brutal pace, more keyed up than Prompto had been lead to believe. It shows as the stall wall rattles with each thrust in, hips connecting as Prompto pushes back, taking Ardyn in deeper with each movement. A sign the Prompto is close, his leg tremble, his moans louder and breathy as he reaches down to take his weeping cock in hand and stroke to completion. 

Ardyn pulls out, and steps back. Prompto whimpers, then glares. He was so fucking close, just a few more strokes and he would have been done, coming over the tiles and wall. Now its fading back and hes pissed, taking the sock out and throwing it to the floor where it lands with a wet pop Prompto shoves Ardyn, "What the fuck?"

Ardyn doesn't stumble, an arm against the tiled back wall catching him. He slides down on the toilet, and pats his legs. "Come here." Prompto huffs but complys. Ardyn lifts one of his legs helping him work his shorts and underwear off, a kiss to his bent knee before pulling Prompto down to his lap. 

Prompto sighs, leaning forward and kisses him once,then twice. The third is deep and muffles the soft ahh as Ardyn slides in, pushing Prompto down till he is deep inside him. The kisses start slow from his lips to his jaw, then his neck. 

It's no longer rushed, the pace different now that Ardyn isn't standing. Ardyn pulls away forcing Prompto to look at him, his grip is tight enough that Prompto understands he is going to be doing to work. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" 

Prompto shivers as Ardyn harks up, holds Prompto as he shifts back pulling out and letting his head sit just inside him. 

"No," he shifts, grinding down uselessly. Ardyn is much stronger than him, gloriously bigger, so he holds him up with no issue. "Right, so your going to come on my cock and not touch yourself." A quick succession of nods and Prompto is released. When he doesn't move right away, Ardyn spanks him again and spreads his cheeks. He's thick, hard and Prompto moved slowly, much slower than he was before, hips moving, searching for his prostate. His hand shifts to Ardyn's shoulder, nails digging in as he lets out a gasp. 

The weight in his stomach returns as Ardyn thrust in, brushing over and past. "Your beautiful, and amazing." Ardyn whispers, fingers gripping Prompto's hips tightly no longer able to hold back. The atmosphere shifts from brutal degradation to tender care. Prompto gets it, he does, Ardyn isn't into his kinks, but he tries his hardest to compromise and make due. In turn Prompto enjoys the showering of kisses and praises after any roleplay session, even if they aren't finished. 

Ardyn pecks his cheek, then his lips. He kisses deep and soulful, welling with love and pride. Prompto can't stop himself, the feeling of being wanted,  _ needed _ is more potent than his desire to be debased and gazed upon with disgust. 

He shutters, hips jerking as his cum splatters Ardyn's dress shirt as his pleasure is swallowed down. There is no light he sees, just Ardyn's warm gaze as his own movements become erratic, cock pulsating till he stills, has clenched as he cums silently inside. 

"We should get back," Prompto agrees but they don't move beside the various forms of kisses. The bathroom is silent as they gather their clothing, Ardyn pocketing the plug in his inner jacket pocket. 

"I love you," he says, holding onto Prompto's arm. He leans down for another kiss.prompto smiles, despite the constants of the stall, he cuddles into Ardyn. 

"And I you. I bet Noctis is going insane right now."

Ardyn snorts, "of course, you looked like you were going to cry." His hand brushes through sunflower hair as he slides the lock back. The stall creaks, barely withstanding the weight and stress it just went through. As Prompto staggers out, Ardyn attached to his back like an octopus, the bathroom door creaks. "He's your best friend."

Noctis stares at them, hand on the door handle. "Umm," he starts, face flushed as he looks at Ardyn's mused suit. "I, uh, Prom." Noctis glances at Prompto, then the floor, "I was worried about you, but" he backs up, arm pulling the door open. "You seem fine." He croaks. The door is jerked open and Noctis stumbles out, almost taking a waiter with him. 

"I think you broke him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Noct, buddy, we need to talk." Three weeks have passed since Prompto's graduation, the last three weeks spent in Altissia avoiding his best friend because he couldn't stay out of his friends business. Even now that Prompto has him cornered, deep into Kingdom of Hearts, Noctis can't look at him. " ugh, forget this!" Prompto pushes off the couch and unplug the TV, at least he has the courtesy to let Noctis pause the game.  
"About what?" Noctis frowns, he's hurt, Prompto is his best friend, a friend who does that. With assholes like Ardyn but he isn't good enough? He's never been good enough!  
Prompto stops on the opposite side of the coffee table and stares.  
"I didn't know you liked me like that." Prompto frowns, brows joining. It doesn't matter, Noctis is betrothed to Luna and Prompto has Ardyn. His gaze darts backwards, a weight settling over Noctis, a foreboding not that he has voiced his feelings.  
"I don't mind sharing." Ardyn whispers, deep and sultry beside his ear. "Nor watching." Prompto blushes, hesitates as Ardyn's arm hangs over Noctises' shoulder. Those fingers curl and Prompto comes forward waiting for Ardyn to signal to him. "There is more than enough for us both to have him Noctis."  
_____  
Well now.


End file.
